Five Things Nico di Angelo Usually Doesn't Do
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: There are five things Nico di Angelo doesn't do very often... but it seems Percy is the only one capable of changing it.
1. Chapter I: Laugh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

* * *

**Five Things Nico di Angelo Usually Doesn't Do**

by Julie Anna Tennant

* * *

**Chapter I: Laugh**

Nico di Angelo doesn't laugh, at least not usually and certainly not without a good reason. Making Nico di Angelo laugh is a really hard task and requires a lot of effort for almost everyone who tries.

There's only one person who can make him laugh without much effort; Perseus Jackson.

It's amazing how Percy can make Nico laugh about the most stupid of things and sometimes without even trying. The son of Hades doesn't know why, it's just something he can't control. Whenever Percy is around, Nico feels so ridiculously happy that everything seems funnier to him. It's not unusual to see him chuckle about something Percy said, even if no one also thinks it was funny.

And Percy loves knowing he can make Nico laugh. 'Cause his Ghost King's laughter is the most precious sound Percy has ever heard. He could spent the rest of his life saying stupid things, if it meant he would be able to hear those angelical chuckles escaping Nico's lips and see the glimmer of pure happiness on his dark eyes.

* * *

**An Author's Note:**

So, hello again!

This story is a collection of drabbles. Yes, it has some kind of sequence and they're totally linked together. I really hope you all like it, I'll be updating as fast as I can.

Do I get any reviews?

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	2. Chapter II: Cry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

**N/A: I just want to thank all those kind words I recieved, as well as the follows and favourites. I wasn't expecting such an amazing response for this story. So thank you, guys. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Cry**

Nico di Angelo usually doesn't cry. At least not since Bianca's death and certainly not in front of anybody.

If there's one thing he learned during his time on the Underworld and, especially, during those two wars he faced was that he should never show any kind of weakness. So he learned how to control his emotions and how to hide his true feelings very well. He was good at it, terrifically good actually.

But there was one time the King of Ghosts couldn't control his feelings; When he and Percy got into a big fight on Christmas Eve and he kicked his boyfriend out of their apartment, Nico was incapable of holding back his tears.

The fight itself was pretty stupid, but they had said so much harsh things to each other. In the end, the son of Hades couldn't control himself and the tears started streaming silently down his cheeks, until he was nothing but a sobbing mess. He regretted everything he said to Percy and just wanted his Sea Prince back. The ache on his heart was too much for him to bear.

At the time Percy showed at their apartment again, Nico's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he didn't give a damn if the son of Poseidon saw him like that. He didn't give a damn if he was being weak for crying in front of the other boy, at least not that time.

And seeing Nico in such a vulnerable state was enough for Percy to forgive him, after all the hurtful things they said. He smiled at the son of Hades; the one smile that said they could work that out and that everything was going to be okay with them.

And Nico hugged his boyfriend fiercely, hiding his face on the crook of the other boy's neck. He felt fresh tears blurring his vision once more, but this time it was tears of joy.

* * *

Reviews? :)

_**~ Julie Anna Tennant**_


	3. Chapter III: Panicking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

**N/A: Another big thank you for the awesome reviews, follows and favorites. You're all perfect. Amber McLean and the Guest who shared the same pain as Nico on the last chapter, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this one.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Panicking**

Nico di Angelo usually doesn't panic. At least not because of silly situations and certainly not like everybody else always does.

The son of Hades is a very calm person and is the first to come up with a solution for problems, when everybody is already panicked. It was like that during both wars. All of his friends would be on a verge of having heart attacks, while Nico tried to think straight and finding a way out of their difficulties.

But there was one time Nico panicked shamelessly; When he received a call from the hospital, saying that Percy had a car crash while driving to work, Nico felt a huge pang of panic on his gut. It wasn't like him to get so emotional, but the possibility of his boyfriend being hurt was too terrifying. He didn't even listen to the rest of the call after the words "car crash". Without a second thought, the Ghost King shadow travelled straight to the Hospital, not giving a shit if people would freak out when he appeared from nowhere in the middle of a waiting room.

The fear he felt that one time, was something he only experienced once in his life; when Bianca died. It was something he never wanted to feel again, but he couldn't help when the fear of losing the most important person of his life reappeared and stressed the hell out of him.

And as Nico reached the infirmary of the Hospital, he was met by a grinning Percy. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him, besides the cast on his right arm and a band-aid on his forehead. The son of Hades sighed, feeling utterly relieved.

"I asked the nurse not to call you, but she did it anyways. Sorry if I scared you" his Sea Prince said quickly, seeing the fear on his boyfriend's face.

Nico kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just don't do this again, please. I can't lose you" he replied softly, while embracing his beloved gently.

* * *

Reviews? :)

_**~ Julie Anna Tennant**_


	4. Chapter IV: Dance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

**N/A: What did I do to deserve such amazing people reading my story? Gods, thank you, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Dance**

Nico di Angelo usually doesn't dance. At least not all the time and certainly not when there's too many people watching.

To be honest, dancing is something he can't do without embarrassing himself, so he prefers not doing it at all. Percy tried to teach him once, but it was a complete disaster. He ended up hurting his boyfriend's feet, although the Sea Prince claimed it was nothing.

But there was one occasion that the Ghost King did dance, without minding the whole crowd who watched him doing it; On their wedding day, Nico surprised Percy by asking him for a dance. And there, in front of all of their friends and their parents, they danced graciously and Nico didn't stumble on Percy's feet at all.

Later, the son of Hades admitted he took classes with Rachel for two whole months, just to be able to do that one performance and assured that, although he loved to see the surprised, but yet happy, look on his husband's face, there was no way in hell he would be doing that again. Dancing wasn't for him and Nico would be glad to avoid it at all cost and as much as he could.

* * *

Reviews?

_**~ Julie Anna Tennant**_


	5. Chapter V: Sing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

**N/A: Hi! I want to thank all of you for going along with me in this amazing story. I got more reviews/follows/favorites than I could expect and this was an awesome experience to me. Thanks for all the kind words and the criticism too. I love all of you, okay? So, I hope you like this last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Sing**

Nico di Angelo usually doesn't sing. At least not when someone is around and certainly not when Percy tries to convince him on doing it by giving him those puppy dog eyes.

But Nico used to sing, though. When he was a little kid and didn't have to worry about fighting monsters, demigods and all that bullshit, Nico and his sister would sing old Italian lullabies to each other. And he loved those moments so much. It was one of the few good memories he had about his childhood and one of the bests he had of Bianca. Nico would give up almost anything if he could have some of those moments back, although he knew that was a stupid thought. Gods, he missed his sister so badly!

When the pain was far too big for him to handle it, and he was sure Percy was soundly asleep, Nico would sing those old lullabies to himself, on an attempt to relive the ache a little. It worked, of course, but the pain would never go away for real. It'd always come back and Nico would sing whenever it showed up again.

And secretly, on some of these nights, Percy would wake up while Nico was singing, but the Sea Prince never let his husband know he was awake. He stayed quiet and listened the lyrical sounds that came out of his Ghost King's lips.

Most of the times, the song was really sad, almost heartbreaking, and Nico's voice would be shaky with unshed tears. And even without understanding the meaning of the words, Percy would feel a strange urge to cry. He controlled himself, though; it was better for Nico not to know he was aware of his singing.

Percy understood it was something too personal to his husband. Something he wasn't prepared to share yet. So the son of Poseidon just remained in silence, hearing his husband's soft voice echo through their bedroom, until he eventually drifted back to sleep.

** D**

* * *

Reviews? :)

**_~ Julie Anna Tennant_**


End file.
